


I Hate You Kim Seungmin

by 830am



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 2Sung - Freeform, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Arguing, Banter, Blow Jobs, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Hate Sex, Love/Hate, M/M, Seungsung, chekchel, is that possible? I guess so, soft hate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 17:06:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16622936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/830am/pseuds/830am
Summary: kim seungmin is a neat person. han jisung is decidedly not, but seungmin has a plan to fix it.





	I Hate You Kim Seungmin

Seungmin eyed him from across the room. His gaze was hot and Jisung could _feel_ it on his back.

“Stop staring at me,” he grumbled.

“Pick up the room like you said you would and I'll stop.”

Jisung barely stopped from rolling his eyes and cursed the stupid game of rock paper scissors that got them here for the millionth time this week. Why did Chan let this happen, seriously? He should have seen this coming. Yeah, their new dorm was great, and everyone got a two-person room, but...

Seungmin was neat. _Obsessively_ neat. And Jisung was… not. Jisung left his wet towels on the doorknob and his dirty underwear on the floor and snacks in his bed.

And Seungmin wasn't a pushover like Felix (who Jisung just strongly convinced to overlook his messiness), or scary like Chan and Woojin (who actually made Jisung clean up). He was just. Annoying. And whiny. And petty. And did things like this: staring at Jisung with his stupid fucking arms crossed, burning a hole in the back of Jisung's head, making it impossible for Jisung to focus on anything except for the redhead's _smug. Fucking. Face._

“Stop fucking staring at me, Kim Seungmin, I swear to _fucking_ god.”

“Pick up your _fucking_ dirty underwear, _Han Jisung.”_ Seungmin's tone was mocking and sing-songy and that was the last straw. Jisung stood up, blood rushing in his ears, sending his lyrics and notes flying as he turned to face Seungmin.

The other boy's face was mildly amused. He raised an eyebrow. “Angry?” he asked cockily.

Jisung threw the eraser he'd been clutching in his hand at him. Seungmin dodged it easily and it bounced harmlessly off the wall. Seungmin laughed at him and Jisung felt his ears redden.

“Shut _up,_ ” he snapped. His voice sounded pathetic and whiny even to his own ears. He scrambled to regain his footing. “Just- stop acting like a child. Be an adult for once in your life.”

He felt good about his insult for all of two seconds, until Seungmin grabbed his wrist and pulled him onto his bed. Before Jisung knew what was happening, he was sprawled out awkwardly on the duvet, lifting himself up on an elbow and looking up to see the wolfish grin of Kim Seungmin staring back down at him, cold and mocking. His grip was still tight on Jisung's wrist.

“You want to settle this like adults?” he asked, and for some reason the words sent a shiver down Jisung's spine. His thumb pressed against the bone of Jisung's wrist. Hard. Jisung let out a hiss. But- something about the tone of Seungmin's voice, the force he'd used, the tension-

Jisung was hard.

“Get up,” Seungmin ordered. But the way he gave orders wasn't like Chan or Woojin. It wasn't forceful. It was… mocking. Like a dare. Like if you didn't follow what he said, you were somehow losing.

“N-no,” Jisung. He was still in shock. _Why the fuck do I have a godforsaken_ erection _right now?!_

Seungmin's whole face lit up. Like he _knew._ But there's no way he could know! Jisung's panic rose. _Could he?!_

“No?” Seungmin mocked. His grin was sharp and gleeful. “I'm sorry, Jisungie. Come on. You're right, let's settle this like adults. Let's just talk about it. I can't talk to you with your face all smushed in my blankets.”

Jisung's face was burning. He was out of options. What was he going to say? ‘No, please, I want to stay here for a bit?’ And Seungmin knew it. He knew he'd won.

In that moment, Jisung hated him more than he'd ever hated anyone else in his life.

“Fuck you,” Jisung spat, pushing himself to his knees. He was wearing a thin pair of sweatpants. It was obvious what was underneath them.

Seungmin stared at him for a moment, eyes traveling up his thighs, stopping unashamedly between his legs. When his eyes met Jisung's again, his gaze was unreadable. Jisung hoped he could see the hate in his own.

And then Seungmin was closing the space between them. Seungmin's lips were on his. They were soft. Seungmin always took good care of his skin.

Jisung didn't push him away.

“Fuck you,” he hissed into Seungmin's mouth.

“Yeah,” Seungmin breathed back.

Jisung didn't want to think about this. He didn't want to think about where any of this was coming from, or what it meant. He didn't want to think about Seungmin's stupid smug face, or Seungmin's stupid slim fingers sliding under his shirt and pinching at his nipple as Seungmin's stupid soft lips force his own more and more open so Seungmin's stupid tongue could slip inside. He especially didn't want to think about why he let Seungmin push him backwards on the bed.

Instead, he contented himself with trying to get rid of that stupid, smug look on Seungmin's face. He bit down on Seungmin's soft lips until the salty, iron taste of blood flooded his mouth. He dragged his nails along Seungmin's skin. Pulled at his hair.

But as Seungmin finally raised his head up, blood welling from his bottom lip, his grin was as smug as ever. He leaned in to mouth at Jisung's neck, leaving smudges of blood on the skin, and his nimble fingers slipped under the waistband of Jisung's sweats and briefs, ready to pull them down.

“You can't hurt me, Sungie,” he whispered. “But you’re welcome to keep trying.”

“I hate you,” Jisung mumbled, but his timing was shit because just then Seungmin pulled down, leaving him exposed, and his sentence turned into an embarrassingly loud moan.

Seungmin just laughed at him and Jisung turned his head to the side, feeling his cheeks burn. When Seungmin's hand brushed against his achingly hard cock, Jisung's hips bucked up involuntarily. He pressed the back of his hand against his mouth to keep from moaning and wished he could die.

“This is what you wanted, isn't it?” Seungmin asked conversationally. He grabbed hold of Jisung's cock roughly, pulling the foreskin back and running his thumb over the ultra-sensitive exposed head. It was too soon and Jisung grunted in pain, but he didn't move away. “To settle things like _adults,”_ Seungmin continued. He leaned close to Jisung and looked him in the eyes again. Jisung hated how calm and collected Seungmin looked, hated how his own face was probably flushed and embarrassed.

“How about,” Seungmin said, “the first one to cum loses?” He let go of Jisung's too-sensitive head and let his foreskin slide back up, then started jacking him off lazily. Jisung let a hiss out through clenched teeth and clutched at the blankets. He was _not_ going to win this stupid game.

He glared up at Seungmin. “You’re not even hard,” he said, hating how it came out like a whine.

Seungmin raised an eyebrow at him, grinning. “I'm not?” He pulled the waistband of his track pants down, letting his erection pop out from underneath. Jisung bit his lip. It was..  bigger than he remembered.

“Maybe you should fix that, then, if you think I'm not hard,” Seungmin said in a low, lazy voice. He pulled Jisung up to a sitting position and rose to his knees, so that his cock was level with Jisung's mouth. “Fix it,” he repeated.

Jisung sputtered, but Seungmin was pressing against his lips and when he opened his mouth to protest, Seungmin shoved himself inside.

“Fggh oo!” Jisung tried to grumble around Seungmin's cock, his fingernails digging hard into the smooth skin of Seungmin's hipbones in protest.

“Can't understand you when your mouth is full of my dick,” Seungmin observed. He started thrusting in and out of Jisung's mouth, careful not to slip all the way out and give Jisung a chance to close his jaw.

Jisung just growled deep in his throat and took Seungmin's sac in his hand, rolling it carefully at first, and then giving it a single, vicious squeeze. Not too hard. But hard enough to make Seungmin hiss and dig his fingers into Jisung's shoulder.

The redhead glared down at Jisung, the first time his face had been anything other than perfectly controlled all night. But as quick as it came, the glare vanished. “I told you, Jisung, you can't hurt me.”

Jisung pulled back from Seungmin's cock with a _pop._ “Like fuck I can't. Watch me.”

The two boys glared at each other, eyes dark and cocks dripping with precum. Then Seungmin once again pushed Jisung down on the bed, and bodily flipped him over on to his stomach. Jisung groaned. Sometimes it sucked to be one of the smallest members.

“What are you doing?” Jisung asked angrily, struggling to get up. But Seungmin was straddling his back, at the same time awkwardly trying to lean over and rummage in his bedside table.

“I'm going to fuck you like a dog, make you cum, and make you _clean this goddamn room."_

Heat flooded Jisung's body. “You think I'd cum from you fucking me? That's disgusting. Like fuck I would,” he spat.

Seungmin paused in his rummaging to twist his fingers in Jisung's hair and pull his head back. “Pretend all you want, Jisungie,” he cooed. “We both know you're going to turn into a whiny, needy _mess_ the second my dick is inside of you, just like you were hard before I even put my hands on you.” He disentangled his fingers and let Jisung's head fall roughly back into the sheets.

 _Fuck._ Jisung was rutting against the bed the whole time Seungmin was talking. _Fuck you, Kim Seungmin._ He couldn't wait to be filled with the stupid redhead's thick, pulsing, hard-

“I said, _get up._ That desperate, wow. You can't even pay attention when I'm talking to you?”

“Shut up, you fuckhead,” Jisung spat back. He got up on all fours, looking behind him to see Seungmin with a bottle of lube in one hand, coating his cock in the thick, whitish substance with the other.

“Isn't lube supposed to be clear?” Jisung asked dumbly.

Seungmin stared at him, hands still. “This kind is better for anal,” he said. “I mean, that's what I read online.”

The room was silent, the heavy tension interrupted by Seungmin's out of place comment. A million questions raced through Jisung's brain. _Why is he looking up anal online? Did he plan this? Does he-?_

“Um, Jisung, I-” Seungmin's voice was hesitant now, all the power and cockiness gone. “I don't really know what I'm doing...” His hands were on Jisung's ass, but they seemed frozen in place.

Jisung hissed through his teeth. “Seungmin. Fuck me. Now. You _idiot.”_

The insult seemed to bring Seungmin back to his senses. He hooked an arm around one of Jisung's thighs and dragged him closer, making Jisung lose his balance, dropping his arms to the bed and forcing his ass to stick out pert in the air. Seungmin laughed at him. “Careful,” he mocked.

Seungmin lined up with Jisung's ass, spreading the other boy's cheeks with his hands and pressing himself against Jisung's entrance. Jisung gasped. “Y-you need to- like- stretch me or something,” he babbled. “Right?! Please.”

Seungmin pulled back slightly. “Oh? Are you begging me?”

Jisung's face burned and his cock twitched, aching. “Fuck you,” he mumbled into the sheets. “Yes, I'm fucking begging you.”

“Well, if you're _begging_ me,” Seungmin drawled. He pulled back completely, and Jisung felt something much smaller pressing against the ring of muscle at his entrance. He clenched up automatically.

“Relax, or it's going to hurt. I don't care, but you probably will.”

Jisung took a deep breath and buried his face in Seungmin's blankets. He tried to relax his muscles. When Seungmin's finger pushed inside him, he groaned into the sheets.

“Don't move-” he started to say, but Seungmin was already curling his finger inside of him, searching for the spot that would make him weak. It didn't take him long to find it and Jisung's knees buckled. He fell to the bed, moaning.

“You're a mess, Sungie,” Seungmin observed, pulling Jisung back to his knees. “I don't think you'll be able to handle my dick at this rate.”

“ _Please.”_ The word was out of Jisung's mouth before he could stop it. And then he didn't care anymore. “Please, Seungminnie, _please,_ I need it, I need you inside of me, please please please, make me cum, I don't care, fuck-”

And then hands were on his hips and and Seungmin was pressing against him again, so much bigger than his finger, and they probably should have prepared more but Jisung didn't care, his body opened up for Seungmin and it burned at first going in but then he was _filled_ and Seungmin's breath was hot and heavy against his ear.

Seungmin was mercifully still for a moment and they just breathed together. “I.. still.. hate you,” Jisung panted.

“Yeah.. I know,” Seungmin answered between hitched breaths. “Get ready to hate me even more.” And then he pulled out slightly and thrust back in, burying himself all the way to the base of his cock. Jisung bit back a scream.

“Good,” Seungmin breathed. “You wouldn't want-” he thrust in again- “someone to hear you-” again- “and find you getting fucked by someone you _hate so much.”_

“ _Fuuuuuck,”_ Jisung moaned, “You stupid, cocky idiot.”

Seungmin dragged his nails down Jisung's back, under his shirt. His eyes were closed, and his pace was uneven. Erratic.

Jisung was frustrated. Seungmin was only hitting his prostate once every couple of thrusts. He whined, wiggling his hips, trying to angle himself, wanting to feel that crazy, intense burst of pleasure. Seungmin gasped.

“S-stop,” Seungmin choked, “you'll make me-”

And it was then that Jisung realized Seungmin was losing it. Cocky, irritating, holier-than-thou Seungmin was an absolute mess right now, his cock buried in Jisung's ass. The thought sent a shock of pleasure through Jisung's body and he reached under himself, shakily wrapping a hand around his leaking cock and jerking it desperately. It was almost too intense. He whimpered. “S-Seungmin. _Please.”_

 _“_ Fuck,” Seungmin gasped. He bucked against Jisung, awkward and frustrated, finally burying himself deep inside and clutching at Jisung's hips, cumming inside of him with a barely bitten back cry. He trembled against Jisung's skin, running his finger tips lightly all over him, riding out the aftershocks of his orgasm. The feather-light touches combined with the deep fullness inside of him pushed Jisung over the edge.

“I-I'm gonna- gonna cum-” Jisung panted. And Seungmin- stupid fucking Seungmin- pressed his lips against Jisung's neck as Jisung came, spilling his load onto Seungmin's bedsheets. His legs gave out then, and they both fell to the bed, Jisung right into the pile of his own cum.

“Ugh,” he spat. “Fucking gross.”

“It was that bad, hmm?” Seungmin hummed.

Jisung glared at him. “No, you idiot, I just landed in jizz.”

Seungmin's eyes sparkled as he grinned at the other boy. “Oh? So you're saying… it _wasn't_ bad?”

Jisung pushed him away. “I still hate you, you stupid insufferable idiot.”

“Yeah, and I still wish you would clean the room.”

Jisung stilled. “Hey. _You_ came first. That means I don't have to clean!”

Seungmin sat up in the bed and crossed his arms, still grinning. “Yeah. True. So.. I guess I'll just have to go back to sitting here staring at you, huh?”

Jisung just stared at him, open-mouthed. The next words out of his mouth were heard throughout the entire dorm.

“KIM SEUNGMIN, I FUCKING HATE YOU!”

 


End file.
